


A Room With a View

by Crowleysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley shows Dean around hell and then he shows him a very special room. Even though Crowley is watching Dean in the room this is not about getting off for him. This is about finding a reason to make Dean stay a demon. The room is special and shows you what  you desire the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have an addiction..............................Anyways let me know please. I need feed back really badly. Also grammar and spelling and all that sorry.

Dean was nervous when he entered hell. His last experience was not the best. Crowley could feel the new demon tense behind him.

“Dean, I changed hell when I became king. Besides nothing can touch you pet. You’re a knight” Crowley tried to reassure him.

“I am fine Crowley” Dean said lying though his teeth. Crowley took him at his word and kept showing Dean around.

“This is my office. If you ever can’t find me chance are I’ll be in there” Crowley explained.

“What no thrown?” Dean asked half joking.

“Only on festival days” Crowley answered without skipping a beat.

“Hell has holidays?” Dean asked surprised.

“Oh yes let’s see. There is Crowley’s day and well I guess that’s about it” Crowley answered.

“Crowley’s day?”

“Yes it marks the day I became king” Crowley laughed “If you want we can make a Dean’s day”

“Nah, I am good” Dean replied.

“If you say so. Anyways there is one more thing I want to show you” Crowley pointed to a door.

“In there is a room and whatever you want you can make happen. Call it hells personal heaven. If there is a day you want to re-live or a day you wished happen you could make it so in there” Crowley explained. “I often get some demon whore to give me a good old back rub in a peaceful setting but you can use it for whatever you would like.”

“What like a holodeck on Star Trek?” Dean asked.

“Sure, if a holodeck is ran by dark soul magic” Crowley laughed. “Well Dean you’ve had a very exciting couple days so I am going to leave you to rest pet. Feel free to call me if you need anything. I know that adjusting to being a demon can be a little hard” With saying that Crowley left Dean and went into his office.

Dean walked around hell for a while and he had to admit he was kind of impressed with changes Crowley made. He had not heard any screaming or any of the old sounds hell once had. He had a feeling that there was probably a torture room. He knew Crowley’s temper and knew there had to be one but he was not about to go and look for it.  
Dean decided to go check out the room that Crowley pointed out. He decided to test out his powers so he teleported to the door. He walked into a pitch black room. 

“Hello Dean” came a female’s voice.

“Who’s there?” Dean asked.

“Whoever you want to be” the voiced answered. Dean laughed.

“Oh I can think of a few people” 

“How about this Dean you tell me where and what you want to be and the rest will happen on its own” the voice said.  
Dean thought for a very long time.

“Computer” he said jokingly. “I want to be Dean Smith a human in this time. Not a hunter; I want to be a manager for some corporate office. I want a normal life” Dean always had a little fantasy he never told anyone about.

All of a sudden he was sitting behind a desk with papers sitting in front of him. He laughed and turned in his chair and looked out the window. The room had a view that’s for sure. He was looking at the skyline of the city. He felt a sense of peace fall over him. 

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in” Dean said.

All of a sudden Jo walked in. 

“Jo?” Dean said surprised.

“Mr. Smith?” she said smiling and giving him a weird look.

Dean shook his head. Yes that’s right he always imagined Jo being his secretary. The room knew what he wanted.

“Sorry, just thought you would’ve gone home. Don’t want to keep you late. You’re mama threaten to kill me next time I did that” Dean said smiling.

“Yeah, I am sorry about that. She can be pretty intense” Jo said looking down a little embarrassed.

“Its okay, it’s nice the way your mom has always loved you and looked out for you” Dean said thinking back to Ellen. “You make sure you say hi for me”

“I will sir, I just wanted to tell you your five o’clock is running late but he will be here soon” Jo explained.

“All right thank you sweet heart see you tomorrow” he said and Jo left the office.

Dean sat back down at his desk. Shortly after another knocked happened.

“Come in” 

When the door opened his breathing became a little hard which was weird being a demon and all but the room made everything so real. He knew who was going to walk in. It was his fantasy after all but still it made him nervous. 

In walked Benny. Dean felt his legs go weak. Benny gave Dean his warm smile that Dean always loved seeing. Dean closed his eyes for a second trying to etch the memory in his head forever.

“Brother sorry I am late” Benny said extending his hand.

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug how they always did. 

“No worries brother. I always have time for you” Dean said but then all of a sudden that statement made him feel bad. That has not always been true. If he had time for Benny in his real life he knew he would not be in some room pretending he Benny was still alive. 

Dean forced himself to stop thinking of his real life and enjoy this as much as he could. He sat down behind his desk and Benny sat across from him.

“So how is Sam doing?” Benny asked.

In this fantasy he knew Sam was his brother unlike his other experience being Dean Smith.

“Sammy is doing great. He just made partner at some major law firm” Dean said smiling. 

“Yes, your brother always was the smart one hey sugah” Benny said teasing Dean.

Dean lend forward on his desk staring Benny in the eyes.

“I don’t know about that; he never figured anything about us out” Dean said in a quieter voice.  
Benny laughed. 

“Never told cha this brother but Sam threatens to chop my head off personally. If I hurt ya in anyway” Benny laughed.Dean smiled. That right there is what he wished happened in his real life. 

Benny reached over and slowly pulled Dean closer both of them bending over Dean’s desk. He rubbed his thumb on Dean’s lips and Dean closed his eyes. Something Benny would do to Dean back in Purgatory.  
Dean leans in more over the desk and puts his hand on the back of Benny’s head and pulls him into a kiss. It’s slow and Dean wishes it never has to end. He wishes he was Dean Smith a normal guy with Benny as his lover.  
Benny gently pulled away.

“So brother, should we go for drinks or do you maybe just want to go back to your place?” Benny asked.

Dean’s fantasy went two ways. Depending what he was doing in his real human life. If he was drinking alone in a bar he would choice the drinks scenario. Often he would sit in a corner having this fantasy that Benny was drinking with him laughing. He would have fake conversations in his head with fake Benny. This was a coping technique he learnt growing up. He only had Sam for a friend so as far as he can remember he would have fake conversations with people. It helped with being lonely. 

The second scenario was for nights when he was alone taking a shower or maybe when he knew Sam was passed out in the other motel bed. He loved this scenario the best and would always come very hard at the thought.

The room knew what Dean wanted so all of a sudden him and Benny were sitting on his couch in a very fancy condo. The carpets were white and fluffy; he was sitting on a black couch that matched the rest of his living room. The lights were dimmed down and on the coffee table was a bottle of Jack Daniels, a cup each and a beer each.  
Dean had no interest in drinking right now though he had a feeling that room would probably allow him to get drunk. It was already letting him have feelings; which was very strange.  
Benny moved back on the couch and pulled Dean so his head was resting on him. He kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“I missed ya Sugah” Benny says with his lips on Dean still.

“I miss you too Benny” 

“Well I am here now Dean” Benny said pulling Dean up into a kiss. Dean pushed Benny so he was lying down on the couch. He straddled Benny’s hips and bent forward to kiss him. Dean kissed Benny for what seemed to be ever. He explored every inch of Benny’s mouth with his tongue. He missed this so much. 

Benny moved his hands down Dean’s sides until they were at the bottom of Dean’s shirt. He slowly sat up a little and started pulling Dean’s shirt over his head. He stopped when the shirt was just above Dean’s mouth. He held Dean’s arms in the air and had the shirt covered his eyes.

He kissed Dean; the other hand was rubbing Dean’s chest paying extra attention to both of his nipples. Dean moaned and tried to wiggle out of the shirt making sure to grind his cock on Benny’s. Benny let out a moan and pulled the rest of the shirt off. 

He pulled Dean back down and they just made out on the couch for a very long time. Normally in the past even when they made it top side sex was always rushed. That was one of Dean’s biggest regrets. So even though this Benny was fake and made by some dark magic Dean did not care. He took his time feeling Benny if this was going to be his only memory of Benny he will take it.  
Dean slid downwards pulling Benny’s pants off but left his boxers on. Dean slowly started to stroke Benny and then gave his length a slow lick till he reached the top, he put the tip of his big cock in his mouth for a second. Benny moaned.

“You’ve always been such a tease. Careful Dean or I am gonna take my time eating your pretty ass out. I’ll have you begging and shaking on a face before I give you even an inch of my cock” Benny growled.  
Dean smiled and pulled Benny’s boxers down. He swallowed Benny all the way down. He carefully came back up licking his length and sucking a little harder on the head of Benny’s cock. He missed the taste of Benny. He sucked off Benny enjoying it. He was always good at giving Benny head. 

“Dean take o..off the rest of your clothes and sit on my fa..face god that fucking mouth of yours. Can barely talk” Benny said breathing hard. 

Dean stripped off all his clothes and did exactly what Benny asked. He still was facing Benny’s cock though and started to give him head again. Benny slowly was licked Dean. Dean was having a hard time not pushing back into Benny’s face but Benny held his hips firm so Dean could not move them at all. He ate Dean’s ass out. Even the fake Benny knew exactly how Dean liked it. Dean had to stop himself for thinking about the fact this was not really Benny. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. 

Dean was moaning and getting very close to his edge. So he slid off Benny’s face and turned around so he was facing him again. He moved his ass back down so he could rub his hard cock on Benny’s yet again. His ass was dripping with Benny’s spit.

He lined himself up with Benny’s cock and slowly sat down until Benny was all the way in him. He put his hands on Benny’s shoulders and was staring at Benny’s blue eyes. He slowly started riding Benny not looking away at all.

Slowly he started moving faster and slamming down on Benny harder. Benny lifted Dean’s hips and started thrusting every time Dean moved down. It did not take long for Benny to find Dean’s prostate. Over and over again Dean’s prostate was hit. Benny wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and started to jack him off. 

“Fuck baby, gonna come all over us” Dean moaned.

“Come all over me sugah” Benny said rubbing Dean’s check and running his thumb over Dean’s lips again. Dean kissed Benny’s hand. Dean could feel himself getting tighter again. 

“Fuck Benny” Dean said coming all over them.

“Oh fuck Dean, god you’re so tight. Feel so good sugah. Fuck fuck fuck” Benny chanted as his thrust got out of rhythm. He came hard in Dean. 

“I miss you” Dean said pushing his face into Benny’s neck.

“I am here now sugah. Shh” Benny said pulling out of Dean well he was rubbing the back of his neck. 

Dean just stayed there on top of Benny running his hand through his chest hair. A blanket appeared over Dean and Benny. Benny rubbed Dean’s back and knew exactly where to rub. It did not take long before Dean was relaxed enough to fall asleep. The first time in weeks Dean slept.  
****************************************************************************  
Crowley was looking down from a window at Dean. He smiled he got exactly what he needed. He walked out of the observing room and walked into his office. His loyal assistant smiled at him.

“Hey boss” she said when she seen Crowley.

“Daisy, I am going to be going on a short business trip please keep the knight busy” he said to assistant.

“The knight?” she asked “ Like Dean Winchester?” 

“Do we have any other knights in hell. I don’t know about?”

“No Sir. It’s just that….” Crowley cut her off before she could finish.

“I trust that this won’t be a problem?”

“No Sir, no problem at all” She answered quickly. Getting the King of Hell angry was never the right choice.

“Good, I ‘ll be back as soon as I can” With that Crowley was gone.  
********************************************  
Dean woke up on the floor of the room. He sat up and felt disappointed Benny was not there. He got dressed and left the room quickly. He could still feel Benny’s stubble from his beard on his neck.  
He walked to Crowley’s office but only found his assistant.

“Where is Crowley?” he demanded.

“He went on business somewhere he said he would be back in a bit” she said very dryly.

“What the fuck I am I supposed to do till then?” Dean asked.

“Here” the assistant handed a binder to Dean. 

“What the fuck is this?” Dean asked taking the binder.

“Procedure manual for being a demon” she answered very snobby as if Dean was supposed to know that.

“Hell has a procedure manual?”

“Yes the King made one after you kidnapped him” she said giving Dean a wicked look.

Dean just laughed and walked away with the binder. 

After reading a few pages of basically listen to Crowley or else got very boring. He decided to walk around hell some more. Until he made his way back to the room. He decided that he wanted the fantasy again. It was the closest he will get to Benny.

He walked in and closed the door.

“Computer run Dean Smith simulation” he said laughing thinking he was the funniest person or demon ever.

His office appeared again and Dean sat down at his chair. Jo came in and they had the same convo yet again. Then finally Benny came in.  
This time was different though Benny walked in and was looking around. 

“Wow brother you sure got a nice office” Dean gave him a look but decided maybe the room was switching things up a little.  
He noticed Benny was dressed in the same thing he wore when he went back to purgatory. He was supposed to be in jeans. Dean decided it did not matter.

“God brother I totally missed you” Benny said pulling Dean into a hug. 

“I missed you too” Dean says a little freaked out. This is the first time the conversation has ever changed. Ever since he thought of the fantasy it has always been the same.

Dean pulled away and sat down at the desk and Benny sat in front of him.

“So how’ve you been?” Dean asks.

“You know can’t complain now that I am out of purgatory looking at you” Benny answered.

“Computer, this simulation is all wrong. We are not supposed to talk about Purgatory” Dean was mad the last thing he wanted to do was discuss purgatory with fake Benny.

“Dean, there is no simulation running except for your office. You and the vampire Benny are sitting in the office” the computer answered.

“What?” Dean asked looking up at the roof. He then turned to Benny and looked at Benny squinting a little.

“What?” he said again. Benny smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

“Did you know that vampires can make cross road deals?” Benny asked Dean.

“What?” Dean said again this time he started shaking.

“Funny story was busy killing another vamp that attacked me. When a small British guy came up to me and said he had a deal for me” Benny explained” Course when he told me he was Crowley I threaten to kill him. After all you told me everything he had done. But then he tells me that you went and fucked yourself all up becoming a demon and all” Benny lifted Dean’s sleeve and rubbed the Mark of Cain.

“Made me an offer I could not refuse. Turns out he is a pretty nice guy” Benny says super causally.

“What?” is all Dean can say.

Benny rubbed his thumb over Dean’s lips and smiles. He then pulls Dean into a kiss. Dean can smell it and it is the best smell ever. He smells purgatory on Benny. 

“This is real?” Dean asks.

“Yes sugah. I am back” 

Dean grabs on to Benny tighter and pulls him into a kiss. Dean is a demon sitting in hell kissing his vampire boyfriend and he could not be happier.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Crowley smiles looking down into the room again and he could not be more proud of himself. He picks up his phone and hits the speed dial.

“Hello moose, its daddy calling” Crowley laughs into the phone.

“Don’t bother with that cure. I got something you can never get and Dean will never leave. I’ll give you a guess. You hated him and drove him away from Dean. I on the other hand just reunited them” Crowley said very proud of himself once again. 

He laughs some more and pulls the phone away. As Sam curses him out. 

“Alright Samantha love you too” he hangs up the phone and looks down at Benny and Dean who are still hugging. Dean has not let go and refuses to that is exactly what Crowley wanted. Just so happen Benny sold his soul to be with Dean forever. Small tiny little fine print says Dean can never leave Benny; not that he would want to anyway. Also happens that Crowley owned Benny’s soul. A win win for everyone except for the angel and the moose that is.


End file.
